


Pomysł Tommo

by Underthewater2016



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sub Zayn, Sub Zayn Malik, Top Niall, ziall
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Anonim: Hej! Podobno przyjmujesz propozycje na teksty. To może Ziall? Zayn jest dupkiem, który ignoruje swojego męża, ale po czasie to do niego dociera i chce naprawić swój błąd. Może jakaś interwencja Larrego?  ^_^ No i oczywiście sexy Niall sprawia, że Malikowi opada kopara z wrażenia. Dzięki!





	Pomysł Tommo

\- Lou, puść. Ktoś puka do drzwi. - Harry z trudem wyplątał się z objęć swojego chłopaka, który zrobił nadąsaną minę, wydymając smutno usta. Harry tylko się na to uśmiechnął i posłał szatynowi buziaka, nim poszedł sprawdzić kogo to przywiało. Była prawie dwudziesta druga. Nie spodziewali się gości. Zwłaszcza o tak późnej porze. 

\- Niall? - spytał zaskoczony brunet, zastając zapłakanego Irlandczyka na progu. - Co się stało? 

\- Moje małżeństwo jest skończone! - wybuchnął Horan, zalewając się większą ilością łez. Widok jest tak niespotykany, że Harry zamarł w połowie ruchu. Już prędzej spodziewał się zobaczyć jednorożca srającego tęczą, niż płaczącego Nialla. 

\- Kto to, kochanie? - z głębi domu doszedł do nich głos Louisa. Zniecierpliwiony przedłużającą się nieobecnością loczka, szatyn, dołączył do nich po chwili i podobnie jak Harry zamarł na widok zapłakanego blondyna. - Co się stało Nialler? 

\- Ja i Zayn... On mnie już nie kocha. - wargi mężczyzny drżały, gdy powstrzymywał się od ponownego wybuchnięcia płaczem. 

Harry szybko się otrząsnął i przytulił do siebie przyjaciela, który wczepił się w niego niczym mały koala. 

\- Na pewno nie jest tak źle. - spróbował go pocieszyć. 

\- To wszystko przez tą wystawę. Zayn za bardzo się tym przejmuje - powiedział Louis, przyglądając się blondynowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Może powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać. 

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem!? Zaczyna wtedy na mnie warczeć i krzyczeć. Stale powtarza, że go nie rozumiem i, że to nie moja sprawa!

\- To niezbyt miłe. - zauważył Harry, gładząc uspakajająco Nialla po plecach. 

\- Rzeczywiście to nie w porządku. Jesteście małżeństwem, powinniście się wspierać. - dodał szatyn. 

\- Lou. - Niall spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę załamany. - Jak wy to robicie, że mimo tego całego stresu, tak świetnie się dogadujecie? Nigdy nie widziałem byś nakrzyczał na Harrego, czy się na niego obraził. Do diabła, ty nawet nie jesteś wstanie na niego krzywo spojrzeć poza żartami. Jak wam się to udaje? Przecież pracujesz przy tej wystawie razem z Zaynem. Masz nie mniej pracy, niż on. A mimo wszystko wy... Ja też tak chcę. Chciałbym żeby mój mąż wreszcie mnie przytulił i powiedział mi, że mnie kocha. Już nie wspomnę o innych rzeczach. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz uprawialiśmy seks!

Louis skrzywił się z niesmakiem, po czym wymienił ze swoim małżonkiem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia nad ramieniem Nialla. Obaj przytaknęli w tym samym czasie, podejmując decyzje. 

\- No dobra Horan. - szatyn klasnął w dłonie. - Czas brać się do roboty i odzyskać swoje życie seksualne. 

\- Co? - Niall poderwał głowę, z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

\- To nie do końca prawda z tym gniewaniem się na siebie. Kłócimy się jak wszystkie pary. Zwyczajnie nauczyliśmy się rozmawiać o problemach i wyładowywać złość w inny sposób. - Harry zarumienił się, odwracając wzrok. 

\- Ale o tym później, chodźcie do środka. Przedstawię wam plan Tommo. - Lou uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

\- Plan Tommo?

\- Opowiemy ci z Harrym w jaki sposób udaje nam się zachować zmysły przy tym całym bałaganie i kochać się równie mocno, co w dniu, gdy obaj powiedzieliśmy "tak". 

\- Nie, nie tak samo. - zaprzeczył szybko Harry, kręcąc głową. - Jeszcze mocniej. Mocniej każdego dnia. 

Louis uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, nie mogąc sobie darować małego buziaka, którego skradł loczkowi, nie zważając na gniewne pomruki i protesty Nialla, którego ścisnęli między swoimi ciałami. 

　

***

　

Zayn zamknął za sobą drzwi, opierając się o nie z westchnieniem. Był zmęczony. Padnięty. Przez tą całą wystawę czuł się jak wrak człowieka. A został do niej jeszcze tydzień. Tydzień ciężkiej pracy i udręki, jakim były rozmowy z tymi wszystkimi snobistycznymi dupkami z galerii i kończenie obrazów. Aż nie wierzył, że Louis dawał sobie z tym wszystkim tak dobrze rade. We dwóch zdecydowali się połączyć swoje wystawy. Fotografie Louisa świetnie współgrały z obrazami Zayna, idealnie się razem komponując. Dlatego postanowili połączyć siły i pociągnąć to razem. Z tym, że tylko Malik czuł się jakby całe zło tego świata zwaliło mu się na głowę.

Tomlinson radził sobie ze swoją częścią organizacji idealnie. Zdawał się mieć wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Zawsze z serdecznym uśmiechem rozmawiał z ludźmi z galerii, miał wszystko zawsze na czas i posiadał nieskończone pokłady cierpliwości. 

Zayn mu tego zazdrościł. On sam miał nerwy w strzępach i nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz przespał więcej niż konieczne sześć godzin, by jego organizm nie oszalał. 

Nie wspominając już o życiu uczuciowym. 

Codziennie był świadkiem tego, jak szatyn wysyłał po kryjomu sms-y, z głupkowatym, maślanym uśmiechem na twarzy, który miał zawsze gdy mówił albo myślał o swoim mężu. A sam Harry parę razy zajrzał nawet do galerii, by wyciągnąć Louisa na lunch. 

Słuchanie ich czułych szeptów, słów pełnych miłości i oddania sprawiało, że serce Zayna ściskało się boleśnie. Oglądanie ich uścisków, pocałunków, tego oddania i uczucia w ich oczach powodowało, że w gardle formowała mu się ogromna gula, a łzy napływały do oczu. 

Jak dawno temu on miał to ze swoim mężem? Kiedy ostatnio on i Niall się przytulali lub całowali? Kiedy ostatnio powiedział mu, że go kocha? 

Nie pamiętał tego. 

Tak, jak nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział uśmiech na twarzy męża. A przecież Niall był najbardziej radosną, pogodną istotą, jaka chodziła po tym świecie. Blondyn samym swoim uśmiechem potrafiłby wyleczyć niedoszłego samobójcę z depresji, a kilkoma ciepłymi słowami sprawić, że nawet najbardziej wycofane i nieśmiałe osoby, stawały się pewne siebie i chętne do działania.

Nic dziwnego, że dzieci w przedszkolu go uwielbiały. Niall był jak takie małe słoneczko. Trochę głupiutki i dziecinny, ale ze szczerym sercem i miłością do życia sprawiał, że każdy chciał być obok niego. 

Nawet zamknięty w sobie, pogrążony w rozpaczy artysta, jakim był Zayn, gdy pierwszy raz spotkał blondwłosego Irlandczyka. 

Niall stał się dla niego prywatną muzą. Największą miłością, dzięki której się wybił, stając się tym, kim był teraz - Zaynem Malikiem, jednym z największych i najbardziej rozpoznawalnych malarzy dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. 

A teraz to tracił. 

Tracił swojego męża. 

Zayn miał wrażenie, że jego życie i szczęście mu się wymyka. Nieubłagalnie przecieka przez palce. 

Niall się od niego odsuwał, a raczej to on go od siebie odepchnął swoim zachowaniem. Ciągłymi humorami, dogryzaniem i krzykami. Nic dziwnego, że jego mąż tego nie wytrzymał. A Zayn był na tyle głupi, że zobaczył to dopiero wtedy, gdy jego mąż zaczął wracać później do domu, a czasami nawet znikać na całe noce. 

Początkowo myślał, że Niall go zdradzał, że znalazł sobie kogoś innego. Lepszego. Kogoś, kto go pokochał i docenił skarb, jakim był blondyn. 

Na całe szczęście okazało się, że jego mąż spędzał czas z ich wspólnymi przyjaciółmi. 

To jednak nie poprawiło Zaynowi zbytnio humoru. Dotarło do niego, że Niall wolał spędzić piątkowe wieczory i całe weekendy na oglądaniu meczy i graniu w FIFE z Louisem i Harrym, niż z nim w domu. 

I to bolało. 

Nawet bardzo. 

A panująca w domu cisza w niczym nie pomagała. Nialla znowu nie było, a Zayn nie wiedział co powinien ze sobą w związku z tym zrobić. 

Niby mógł zadzwonić do męża. Ale co by mu powiedział? Wróć do domu? Zapytałby go o której będzie? A ile razy on ignorował telefony od Nialla, gdy był pogrążony w pracy lub zbyt zirytowany, by porozmawiać z mężem? Teraz wiedział jak to boli i chciałby coś z tym zrobić. Nie wiedział tylko co. 

Liam radził mu, by zwyczajnie porozmawiał z mężem. Świetny pomysł. Problem w tym, że nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby zacząć taką rozmowę, ani co dokładnie powiedzieć. Za bardzo wszystko zjebał, by zwykła rozmowa wystarczyła.

Westchnął przeciągle i wrzucił klucze do pojemnika, który wyglądał jak skrzat z garncem złota - jeden z szalonych, zakupowych wybryków Nialla. Powiesił kurtkę na wieszaku i bez schylania się ściągnął buty, stopą przesuwając je na ich miejsce, pod niewielkim lustrem. Potarł dłonią policzek i skrzywił się, czując pod palcami długie włoski zarostu. 

Dopisał golenie do listy rzeczy, które powinien zrobić jutro rano. Na tą chwilę był na to zbyt zmęczony. Jedyne na co miał ochotę to tajskie żarcie, piwo, papieros i jakiś nudny film, który pomógłby mu się uśpić, skoro nie miał możliwości zrobić tego w objęciach męża. 

Wszedł do salonu i zamarł. 

Niall był w domu. - To była pierwsza myśl Zayna. Drugą było. - Pieprz mnie!

Zayn zamrugał i przełknął ślinę, która napłynęła mu do ust na widok męża. 

Niall siedział na kanapie - i tu norma się kończyła. Blondyn siedział w ciszy, czytając książkę. Przed nim na stole stała filiżanka herbaty na pasującym, ozdobnym spodeczku. Jego farbowane włosy były idealnie wystylizowane i uniesione do góry. Oczy podkreślone czarną kredką. Miał na sobie idealnie dopasowane czarne, skórzane spodnie i top, który nie pozostawiał miejsca dla wyobraźni. Całego obrazu dopełniały wysokie buciory z błyszczącymi, srebrnymi klamrami i skórzane pasy na jego nadgarstkach i dłoniach. 

Zayn oblizał nagle wyschnięte usta.

\- Cześć - wykrztusił z siebie, nie odrywając oczu od męża. 

Niall uniósł wzrok, przeszywając bruneta spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu, po czym ponownie skupił się na czytanej książce. 

Zayn zadrżał i ponownie zwilżył wargi językiem.

Wiedział co się działo. Cholera, wiedział, co się działo. I tym bardziej nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przecież o tym nie rozmawiali. Przyznał się do tego tylko Louisowi. W dodatku był wtedy nieźle wstawiony. Nie sądził, że Tomlinson będzie o tym pamiętał. Dlatego tym bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć, w jaki sposób Niall, jego słodki i na ogół uległy mąż, postanowił zostać tak nagle domem. 

Dreszcz przeszedł po plecach Zayna. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się strasznie gorąco, a ubranie stało za ciasne i nieprzyjemne w kontakcie ze skórą. Zwłaszcza te w okolicy krocza.

Zayn podszedł do męża i uklęknął na leżącej obok kanapy poduszce, która zdawała się na niego czekać. Pochylił głowę i schował ręce za plecy, łapiąc się za nadgarstek. 

Czekał. 

Niall leniwie przewrócił stronę w książce, nie przestając czytać. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na Zayna, co doprowadzało bruneta do szaleństwa. Zayn pragnął uwagi męża. Chciał by Niall go dotknął. Nawet jeśli to miałby być przelotny dotyk. Muśnięcie. Cokolwiek. 

Zayn zagryzł wargi, czując napływające do oczu łzy. Pozwolił im się potoczyć po policzkach dopiero, gdy ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego karku, masując go uspokajająco. Ten dotyk był taki delikatny i kojący, a zarazem pewny i władczy. Uziemiał Zayna, pokazując mu, gdzie było jego miejsce. Na kolanach przed swoim panem.

\- Niall? - zaryzykował brunet, podnosząc wzrok na Irlandczyka. 

Blondyn oderwał się od książki, przenosząc swoją uwagę na Zayna. Zdawał się dawać mu całą swoją uwagę, w pełni skupiając się na swoim uległym. To sprawiło, że Zayn zadrżał jeszcze mocniej, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. W jego głowie panowała pustka. Było tylko pragnienie. Nie wiedział czego pragnie. Nie umiał tego nazwać, ani sprecyzować. Wiedział tylko, że to ma związek z Niallem. 

Nie. 

Nie z Niallem. 

Z jego panem. 

\- Tak? - zapytał blondyn, odkładając książkę na bok. Odwrócił się w stronę Zayna i ujął jego podbródek między dwa palce. - Czego chciałeś, mój drogi?

\- Ja... - brunet zająknął się i uciekł spojrzeniem. 

\- Patrz na mnie - powiedział Niall. Nie podnosił głosu. Nie musiał. Ton jego głosu i siła z jaką to powiedział, sprawiły, że Zayn automatycznie przeniósł na niego swój wzrok, ani myśląc o sprzeciwie. 

\- Zadałem ci pytanie. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego, bym się powtarzał. Czy to jasne? - uścisk na jego podbródku odrobinę się wzmocnił w formie ostrzeżenia. 

\- Tak... Panie - dodał szybko. 

Niall wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, bo puścił jego podbródek. Jego ręka wróciła na kark Zayna i do delikatnego masażu. 

\- A zatem?

\- Ja... Nie wiem - wyszeptał Zayn.

\- Rozumiem. Mamy czas. - przytaknął Niall, po czym wrócił do czytania uprzednio odłożonej książki. 

I to nie było w porządku. 

Zayn chciał uwagi Nialla. Chciał by mąż na niego spojrzał. Krzyknął na niego. Tupał nogą rozgniewany. Wyzywał od najgorszych. Może nawet uderzył. Ta cisza i spokój... To nie było to. To nie był jego Niall. To było złe i niewłaściwe. Nie tego potrzebował. Chciałby wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej. Chciał śmiechu i szczęścia między nimi. Miłości, która błyszczała niegdyś w oczach męża, gdy tylko spojrzał na Zayna. A on to zniszczył. Był zły. Zniszczył ich szczęście i ciepło, które było między nimi. Był zły. 

Zły.

Oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, gdy zrozumiał, czego potrzebował. 

\- Panie - powiedział odrobinę pewniej, kładąc głowę na udzie blondyna. 

Niall ponownie na niego spojrzał, zamykając książkę. 

\- Tak, Zayn?

\- Byłem niedobry, panie - powiedział, rumieniąc się mocno i uciekając wzrokiem zawstydzony. Potarł policzkiem udo męża przez materiał spodni. 

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. Możesz mi powiedzieć. - Niall pogłaskał go uspokajająco po policzku, dodając mu pewności siebie. 

Zayn odetchnął głębiej i spróbował ponownie. - Byłem zły, panie. Niedobry. Skrzywdziłem swojego męża, którego kocham ponad wszystko. Żałuję tego. Bardzo tego żałuję i obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, by to naprawić. 

Niebieskie oczy Nialla zmiękły, nim mężczyzna złożył pojedynczy pocałunek na skroni Zayna. 

\- Cieszę się, że mi to mówisz. To dobrze, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że postąpiłeś źle. 

Zayn potaknął, czując kolejne łzy formujące się pod powiekami. 

\- Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że zachowałeś się niewłaściwie Zayn.

\- Wiem o tym. 

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będę musiał cię ukarać? - Niall ujął twarz bruneta w dłonie, unosząc ją do góry. Błądził uważnym spojrzeniem po twarzy Zayna, jakby szukał zapewnienia, że to jest w porządku, że mąż czuje się z tym dobrze. 

\- Tak, panie - wyszeptał Malik, spuszczając wzrok. - Dziękuję, panie. 

Potrzebował kary.


End file.
